Justice League: DAWN of DAVE Preview
by TYZO300
Summary: Based on age of ultron this is a preview/ challenge that anyone is welcome to try their hand in. The League takes on a foe unlike anything they have ever faced before. Rated T for teen.


**_Hey there i'm back with a preview+challenge for you all. With all the commotion about the new avengers movie that will be coming out in the weekit got me thinking?... what if there was DC version of it? So after much research I finally found what I needed and made this preview based on the first trailer. Enjoy!_**

* * *

** I'm going to show you something beautiful...**

In the smoke rises up over a bustling Metropolis as everyone started rioting. A living mist materializes to a solid metal hand. Everyone then starts running away in fear and panic.

**Everyone screaming for mercy.**

Superman slowly walks away as Green Arrow simply looks around and Wonder Woman holds her lasso.

**You want to protect the world...**

In a ship the League are mostly present looking stern about the situation before them wondering how this will end.

**But you don't want it to change.**

A makeshift machine starts slowly walking to the leaguers and their guests taunting them.

**You're all puppets!**

Slowly everyone stands up looking in both fear and solemnity at the automaton. Amazed at what this program has now become and also horrified.

**Tangled in strings.**

It waved around it's broken hand before grabbing the helm of batman's exosuit and crushing it like a piece of fruit. Then he simply tosses it away.

**Strings!**

_(Barbra Strisend: I've got no strings plays)_

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Batman is in a field unknown destination, gazing at the skies.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

At an unknown big building in nowhere, Superman kicks a door open.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

In New York, a group of soldiers jumped down from the back of a vehicle. They all align themselves behind cars and opens fire into a restaurant. The people take cover.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Black Canary holds an Ipad. In it was a screen shot of a Sensory Matrix Field Generator.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Somewhere in a forest, Hal without his costume is running. He becomes so weak that he falls to the ground.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

In an unknown building, a female is standing

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Someone is being taken through a hall, probably a hospital.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Somewhere unknown, D.A.V.E. stands and turns back. He is in full height, with a new body that's tougher than before. Behind him are Kara Zor-L, Helena Wayne, and Donna Troy.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Somewhere at New York, probably a huge hole or something, a large group of robots climb out. These robots seem to be products of Bruce and Oliver's companies. Some of them shoot off to the skies while others savagely climb out to cause destruction.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Superman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Violet stare at a terrifying sight. None of them could move much as the sight was so horrifying. It even made Wonder Woman to drop her sword to the ground.

_(song stops)_

_**THIS MAY**_

Batman sighs. In front of him are some destroyed parts on a table. Another scene then follows with him standing with Black Canary and Ellen Yin.

"It's the end." He hesitates and goes on, "The end of the path I started us on."

Yin glances at him as Black Canary replies, "Nothing lasts forever."

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

The city of New York is in total devastation. Among these devastated parts, Donna cries loudly as she falls on her knees.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

People are running in panic as cars divert away. Hal in a mech construct is now rumbling in a new height as strength. His body glows a slight green while his eyes were greener than ever. He was also the height of a house, but with a strength higher than any other hero.

A big mechanical foot stomps the ground, causing it to crack. Its owner revealed to be the New BatExo Skeleton except that now it had some few features. The usual gray on it was black while the body became to suit up into a tougher armor. It then stood ready to fight Green lantern.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

A jet flies close to the ground and opens the bottom. Black Canary comes down from it on a motorcycle and drives off urgently.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Kara runs superfast that his force pushes away Superman and a hidden person.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Superman walks through a club, in search of something or someone.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

A fleet of unknown ships are on the move.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

A person turns his head around with a mischievous evil smile on his face.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Superman is flying in the air, yet close to the ground. He makes a fast turn.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Wonder Woman pushes out of the water and gasps for air.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Carol Ferris as star sapphire stands confidently as Hal reaches his hand to her.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Bale dancers dances

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

In the same forest hal found himself in, a group of solders fire into the air. Some of the shots almost hits arrow as he makes his way through.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Wonder Woman angrily walks to Bruce and lifts him in the air by the neck.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Black Canary backs away in fear as something is in front of her.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Pinnocchio: I have strings….

Lantern throws a car at the BatExo Skeleton. It however catches it with his huge hands. But once he caught it, Lantern charges and bashes right into it, sending the armored machine flying backwards. It touches on the ground on its hands and legs, making a trail.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

**D.A.V.E.: But now I'm free**

Cars are sent flying just as Superman runs on the street to avoid getting hit. Some later came by, forcing Superman to use his heat vision on it.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Helena is caught between two cars. She screams.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Among a group of people gathering, Donna flies through them and stops to see what everyone was seeing.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Back at the fight, Lantern charges through a fruit market to attack the BatExo Skeleton. The armored machine gets ready for the powerful space officer as it draws back his left hand. Once Lantern threw a punch, it caught it.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

Somewhere desolated and devastated Superman's hand lies on the ground beaten. Next to him is the flash Symbol, broken in half.

(XxxxxxxxxxX)

**D.A.V.E.: They are…**

**D.A.V.E. comes up, "No strings on me."**

* * *

_**Justice League: DAWN OF D.A.V.E.**_

_**This is similar to Age of Ultron only in the DC universe. When a group of scientist tries to intiate a advanced AI that was supposed to make the world a safer place, things go awry and it is up to the Justice League to stop the Villainous D.A.V.E. from enacting his terrible plan that only "The Ultimate Criminal Mastermind" can achieve.**_

_**The main antagonist D.A.V.E.(Digitally Advanced Villain Emulator**__**) was a villian first introduced in the 2004 The Batman series. an A.I. program created by Dr. Hugo Strange for Arkham Asylum and the Gotham City Police Department to assist in capturing Batman's countless rogues. Programmed with the personalities of each of Batman's known foes, D.A.V.E. was meant to analyze crimes and predict what villain perpetrated them and to what end. This was a front however. Strange had actually created D.A.V.E. to serve as Batman's ultimate adversary, programming it not only with the personalities of Batman's foes, but also with Strange's own persona and fascination with Batman, as well as making D.A.V.E. believe it wasn't just an A.I. program but was instead a criminal's mind trapped in a digital prison. Using the brainwaves and abilities of many of Batman's enemies, thus making it Gotham's Ultimate Criminal Mastermind.**_

_**In this version however he still the same only with a different creator and now has the minds of all the DC villians making him more of a threat especially now having a body made entirely out of nanobots created by Dr. Serling Roquette that can adapt to and assimilate any ability (like AMAZO only cooler). Now he plans to prove that he is a true one and only villain by commencing a scheme in four separate phases. Now for the cast:**_

_**Superman(Captain America)**_

_**Batman(Iron Man)**_

_**Wonder Woman(Thor)**_

_**Green Lantern/Hal Jordan(Hulk)**_

_**Green Arrow(Hawkeye)**_

_**Black Canary(Black Widow)**_

_**Flash/ Barry Allen**_

_**Martian Manhunter**_

_**Ellen Yin(Nick Fury)**_

_**Jocelyn Kilroy(Maria Hill)**_

_**Star Sapphire(Carol Ferris)**_

_**Powergirl/Kara Zor-L{not El}, Huntress/Helena Wayne, and Wonder Girl/ Donna Troy (Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch)**_

_**Infiltration Unit Zeta/Z(Vision)**_

_**D.A.V.E. (Ultron)**_

_**If any of you want to take on the challenge be sure to P.M. me.**_


End file.
